paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Arare
Benvenuto Ciao Arare, benvenuto su PaperPedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Due. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e l'Albero Genealogico, dove troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti. * L'obiettivo è quello di approfondire le voci esistenti e allo stesso tempo creare quelle mancanti. Ricordati, quando crei un articolo corto, di aggiungere all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Per qualsiasi dubbio non esitare a contattarmi. :-) Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Paolino Paperino (Discussione) 19:29, 16 set 2012 :Ciao, la pagina di Evron è stata scritta di tuo pugno? Posso togliere il template:Wikipedia? :Ti scrivo anche per farti presente una cosa: noi spesso ci troviamo in Chat, per fare due chiacchere, programmare i lavori di fare e conoscerci meglio. Fai un salto ogni tanto, magari. Generalmente ci siamo nel tardo pomeriggio/sera, perciò vedi se riesci. ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 12:06, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Molto bene! Il template era presente lì già da prima, ora lo rimuovo, così sottolineiamo che il contenuto NON è preso da Wikipedia, ma è originale di PaperPedia. Partecipare ad un progetto è, effettivamente difficile dal punto di vista organizzativo...devo cercare una soluzione più rapida :D. I link alle varie tabelle infatti non funzionano. Ti conviene aprire in modifica tutta la pagina e poi ricercare le varie "finestre" che ti servono. Se devo essere più specifico, dimmelo! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:37, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Benvenuto! Benvenuto su Paperpedia! Mi presento, le Fantome au Notre-Duck! Ahahah! Che bello! Un nuovo utente! Bene bene! E da quanto ho letto, sei pure un pkers! Fantastico! Avevamo bisogno di un' esperto in quel settore :D Bene, allora, ci sentiamo in chat ;) Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:52, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Ho controllato. Non so come mai, ma il progetto:Pikappa era stato bloccato in modo che solo gli amministratori potessero modificarlo. Ora comunque ho tolto la protezione e dovresti essere anche tu in grado di modificarlo per le prossime volte! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:19, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Nessun problema ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:48, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, passa in Chat se ci sei! ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 07:58, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahahah! Grazie :D Comunque, si, si può fare. In giornata mettero la categoria approfondite. Poi, su gli altri veicoli... Buon Lavoro :D io conoscevo solo la pikar eheh, si, non sono molto esperto col papero mascherato ;) Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 13:33, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà! Dai su, vieni in chat ;) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 16:02, set 25, 2012 (UTC) Suddito, silenzio! So coa devo fare :P Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 16:27, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Allora, Lyla l' ho messa apposto. ora ha la storia in Pk-Pikappa, il carattere, l' aspetto e le citazioni. Ora tocca te il tocco finale. Dovresti sistemare la tabella sua e di Geena, e corregere eventuali errori ^^ e cos', altre 2 pagine complete. CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 19:43, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Allora, per le minisorie di Lyla, secondo me per Pk-Pikappa è inutile citarle, dato che compare nell' 80% di esse, quindi non finirei più di elencarle ;) Poi, sempre sull pagina di Lyla, ho creato una galleria che mostra la sua evoluzione fisica attrverso ngli anni e gli autori. Puoi controllarla e dirmi se va bene o bidogna aggiungere qualcosa? Poipoipoi, adesso vorrei attacare con la voce Angus Fangus, quindi è di lui che ci dovremo preoccupare adesso ;) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 16:22, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Pensavo che nella pagina di Pikappa ci starebbe bene anche l' esordio in PK2, benchè non sia un vero e propio debutto. Appena torni, puoi scriverlo perpiacere? (Angus lo guardiamo dopo ;) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 13:43, ott 3, 2012 (UTC) Mannaggia a me! Uno! Ecco di cosa mi sono scordato!!! Del mitico Uno!!! Eheh, perdon, ma stavo pensado solo a Channel 00 :) Comunque, ottima idea! Tack, la pagina di Uno è ora libera, sbizzarisciti ;) E, secondo comunque, ottima la pagina di Due, solo un consiglio, quando devi mettere una tabella, prendi quella di Lyla, che è la più completa ;) Infine, per il template... mah, a me sembra apposto... non capisco quale sia il problema... be', prova a chiedere a carlo o a Boo. Sono loro gli esperti in quel settore ;) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:44, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) Vero! Fa sempre piacere trovarla! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 12:19, ott 6, 2012 (UTC) Scusami, oggi è stata una lunga e pesante giornata in oratorio e non ho potuto collegarmi prima. Semplicemente basta che categorizzi la pagina con la categoria che vuoi creare (qualsiasi essa sia). Una volta salvata la pagina, clicchi sulla categoria a fondo pagina e crei "manualmente" la pagina di categoria. Paolino Paperino quack! 17:31, ott 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, mi metto all' opera ;) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 19:14, ott 7, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Allora, ho dato a Urk e Uno una sistemata (andavano benissimo, tranqui, c' erano solo delle piccole imprecisioni qua e là che si imparano a corregere col tempo ;) e ci ho aggiunto la parte relativa a Pk-Pikappa. Più che altro mi sono accorto che manca il paragrafo sul carattere, e vorrei che lo aggiungessi tu, dato che non sono certo din conoscere bene i 2 presonaggi (non vorrei che l' Uno di Pikappa fosse diverso da quello di PKNA ^^'')'' CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 20:07, ott 7, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Guarda che ho trovato sulla PkFan Zone! Mi piace molto e potremmo metterla in un dossier, ma non ho capito se è vera o è una Fan:Art. Ora timando il link: http://pkfanzone.forumcommunity.net/?t=51723011#entry360128465 CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 15:04, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) O, è vero, mi era sfuggito il sana pianta! Mannaggia a me! Peccatu però... ve be', comunque ho già in mente io un dossier particolare su Evron ;) Ora ti spiego cos' è un dossier. Allora, il dossier è una pagina particolare della wiki, dove non si tratta di un argomento che compare sulle storie o di un fatto o un personaggio particolare, ma si tratta di aspetti di vita dei paperi, es. il dossier "Tecnologia nell' Universo dei Paperi" che dice il livello tecnologico nell' universo di paperino, o "Misure nell' universo dei Paperi" che dice e spiega lke assurde miusure come il Trilione e il Fantastigliardo ^^ Capito? Se no, dimmelo ;) Ora, per le storie di Pikappa... na, avevo perso il link dalla chat... eheh, comunque oggi pomeriggio mi metto a leggere, promesso :) CIAOOOOOOOOOO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 05:35, ott 9, 2012 (UTC) Non ne sono sicuro, prova a vedere se nella linguetta di fianco al tasto "modifica" è presente la voce "cancella"! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:53, ott 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Allora, ti volevo dire che, quando crei una categoria, devi SEMPRE mettere il nome al plurale, perchè si riferisce a più persone. Così ho cambiato la categoria "Droide" in "Droidi".Attento, mi raccomando ;) CIAO!!!Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:39, ott 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Allora, ti volevo informare che da adesso in poi vorrei che concentrassimo tutte le nostre energie sulla pagina "Evroniani" che a mio parere è molto importante. Per ora ho buttato un po' di cose che avedvo in mente e volevo scrivere, ma da adesso in poi ci lavorerò su per renderla decente ^^ CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 19:14, ott 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Ottimo, speriamo in bene per la vincita :D! Ho usato qualche codice semplice... ho solamente ingrandito il mio nome, colorato di nero, colorato di verde la seconda scritta creando il tutto in una pagina a parte... ti spiega tutto bene questa pagina! Ciao --'Boo96' Ah-hyuck! (PP) 18:31, ott 16, 2012 (UTC) Mi proponi di creare una pagina su Genialina Edy Son? Io??? Be', grazie per la considerazione accordatami, ma devo ancora scoprire come si fa a caricare un'immagine, figurati creare una pagina!!! In ogni caso, ci penserò. Grazie mille! By Priscilla Ducklair II MESE Ciao! La pagina è già stata cancellata da Boo. Relativamente alla Ducklair Tower, magari aggiungo io il template luogo ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 11:47, ott 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! eh si.. ancora poco :) vittoria!! :D'Boo96' Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:53, ott 23, 2012 (UTC) Grazie, è vero! :D sisi, vai pure.. ormai il fanstama non si fa più vedere...! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:34, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Beh sicuramente per saghe di un certo rilievo e di una certa abbondaza di personaggi (come DD o WoM) sarebbe davvero necessario un progetto. Il problema è che vorrei modificare le pagine di riferimento dei progetti in modo da renderle più funzionali, perchè così come sono non mi sembrano tanto ben fatte. In particolare vorrei riprendere lo stile della pagina del Portale. Tu cosa ne diresti? Paolino Paperino quack! 17:18, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Il portale dovrebbe essere la prima pagina di navigazione dopo la home-page...però è un pò svalutato. Ricorda però che la nostra home è in perenne trasformazione, perciò possiamo cercare una soluzione per migliorarne la visibilità. Domani provo a creare un progetto in quello stile! Paolino Paperino quack! 21:41, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, vieni online che parliamo della nuova grafica del proggetto pikappa? Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:26, ott 26, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, metti anche un'immagine o due degli Xerbiani nella pagina rispettiva e non solo nella galleria così abbelliamo un po'! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 10:52, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Va bene! Anch'io ero fuori ieri sera! Appena ci sei vieni in chat! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 08:47, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Pagina del progetto Saghe italiane creata.. dimmi che te ne pare! Se hai qualche saga da aggiungere fai pure, io ho messo le più recenti ovvero quelle "più gettonate" dai visitatori.. poi magari più avanti aggiungeremo anche quelle più vecchie! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 11:54, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ho aggiustato.. prova a vedere come viene! Forse c'è un'errore ma finché non lo inserisci in una pagina non posso capire! Ah, già che ci sono sistemo anche il template personaggi di DD che c'è qualcosa che non va! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:19, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Di niente! :) a domani! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 20:39, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Ahahah! Si, sono tornato ;) Be', diciamo che mi sono preso una piccola (voi: A MORTE) pausa, si, anche perchè avevo tanto studio visto l' inizo del nuovo anno liceale. Comunque, ora son tornato, pronto a contribuire fieremente al progetto Pikappa ;) E, ah, complimenti, vedo che ti sei dato da fare! Bravo! Continua così, e l' anno prossimo il premio come migliore utente sarà tuo! (sempre se riuscirai a battere il sottoscritto, eheh :P) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 12:41, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Nono, possiamo unirla alla pagina della flotta spazziale. Dopo decidiamo i vari veicoli a che classe possono appartenere e gli integriamo nella flotta. Nella pagina degli evroniani tecnologia ho in menta un' altra cosa, ma ne parliamo dopo. Ora vado a mangiare, ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 12:55, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Arare, fai attenzione! Nelle pagine di PIkappa non va mai la categoria "Universo dei paperi" e la categoria "Evroniani" si da solo a chi appartiene alla specie, non anche hai coonflames :) Ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:33, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Eheheh! Sisi, capisco. Tutti argomenti convincenti. Tuttavia, ci sono due cose di qui Boo non ha tenuto conto: Punto 1. Il responsabile sono io. Prima di approvare qualoche nuova mozzione lo deve chuiedere a me, non a te. Punto 2. Pikappa, come categoria, sta per "Universo di PIkappa". Andiamo, cos' à Pikappa in comune con Paperino e co.? Niente! L' unica cosa che dice che si è evoluto da Paperino, sono Paperino stesso, Paperone e il Deposito. Tutto il resto in Pikappa non esiste più. Anche la città... se non fosse per il deposito, tu diresti mai che è Paperopoli? Quindi non ha senso dire "Universo dei Paperi", ma è più logico dire "Universo di Pikappa". Capisci? Comunque, ripeto che se tu o Boo volete cambiare qualcosa, basta che me lo chiedete e che mi diciate gli argomenti in base a qui volete cambiarla. E poi io decider... decideremo se approvarla^^ Non voglio mica fare il dittatore come qualcuno (pensa: Paolino...) eheheh! CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 06:39, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) A quale articolo ti riferisci? Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 10:28, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, si! Ma... secondo me non è che sia così disastroso... non mi rivolto all'utente direttamente, uso la prima plurale "noi vediamo che..." lo faccio spesso nelle pagine delle storie perché intendo che "noi possiamo vedere che..." o "possiamo notare che..." per rendere la pagina un po' più articolata. Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 10:52, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, si lo penso anch'io.. infatti aveva iniziato Paolino con la storia "Dove osano le papere" che sarebbe un po' da sistemare.. ma io non li ho presi i Topolini con quelle storie (solo il primo) comunque è molto bella, interessante e intrigante, mettere Atomino Bip Bip è stata davvero una bella idea, non si vedeva molto.. l'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che è stata troppo attesa per essere una "serie" di sole due parti... anche se Casty ha detto che forse diventerà una trilogia! Grazie, ma il template è di Carlo! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 19:51, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Nelle pagine delle storie perfavore usare il codice completo del Template:Storie] e non quello "improvvisato" in cui le informazioni sono solo il nome, l'immagine, l'autore e i personaggi! Con le ultime modifiche che ho apportato si deve anche inserire il codice inducks (basta che lo copi dall'inducks e lo incolli nell'apposita riga), un sottotilo, se è stata ristampata etc! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 07:39, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Ho, in questo momento, ultimato la pagina della Evron Space Force. Puoi darci un' occhiata, metterci i link e sistemarla se manca qualcosa? Grazie :) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:55, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Ottimo ^^ CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:49, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, purtroppo (e non so perché non l'abbiamo ancora fatto) dobbiamo catalogare ancora tutte le pagine di template... ma alcuni li puoi già trovare nella Categoria:Template! Vedi un po'... che cosa vorresti aggiungere? Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:14, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Grazie mille :D Per la scrittura... eheh, sisi, sono picccoli errori di distrazzione per la velocità mentre scrivo. Comunque si, io uso Crome, ma di solito non ricontrollo quasi mai c' ho che scrivo, ehehhe... comunque, per completare la pagina una citazione a effetto ci sta benissimo. Ci devo pensare un po' su, ma poi ce la metto! CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:51, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Arare! Mannaggia! Ma perchè hai messo a tutte le pagine di Pikappa la categoria "Universo dei Paperi"?!?!? Maledizzione! Non me ne devo andare più dalla wiki! E poi che le è sta categoria "Personaggi di PIkappa"? Ok, mi va bene, ma almeno avvertimi che l' avete ripresa! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:43, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 13:28, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 12:47, nov 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Puoi vedere la tabella di Gorthan e correggere miei eventuali errori o impreciioni? E che conosco il personaggio solo ntramite Pk-Pikappa, ma so che in PKNA aveva un carfattere molto diverso :) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 19:55, nov 17, 2012 (UTC) Nono non importa.. tanto ultimamente non sono molto presente per scuola e altre cose... appena posso vedo le pagine! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 19:11, nov 19, 2012 (UTC) Storia della Baia Mi sono permesso di effettuare io la modifica richiesta! =) La pagina è Personaggi minori di Le storie della Baia oppure c'è il redirect via Azimuth che manda direttamente al paragrafo. Quando hai finito avvertimi che sistemo i redirect in modo che ognuno mandi al paragrafo del personaggio! 19:04, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Ciao... ho visto che ormai hai rinominato ma vorrei oppormi a questa cosa per validi motivi: Non sta bene creare una pagina dove vengono inseriti altri personaggi minori di una saga, per quello esistono già le categorie no? Le pagine dei personaggi DEVONO essere comunque create perché abbiamo sempre fatto così per molti altri personaggi che sono solo abbozzati e con poche informazioni biografiche quindi, di inserire tutti gli altri personaggi anch'essi in pagine di "raggruppo di personaggi minori", non mi pare proprio il caso e ribadisco che se proprio dobbiamo, puoi creare una categoria del tipo: "Personaggi minori delle Storie della Baia" che potrà essere inserita nella categoria "Personaggi minori", a sua volta in "Personaggi" ma questo vale solo per la categorizzazione... quindi dammi anche il tuo parere ma io sono propenso a creare tutti i personaggi! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 20:00, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille !? Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 15:40, nov 25, 2012 (UTC)Doretta Doremì Ciao! Purtroppo è dura... e lo studio soffoca abbastanza. Comunque, pur non facendo modifiche, seguo abbastanza lo sviluppo della wiki e la visito almeno tre o quattro volte al giorno...perciò non preoccupatevi, sono in silenzio, ma ci sono ancora! ;)? Ora scrivo su facebook! Buona giornata Paolino Paperino quack! 12:58, nov 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem..ringrazio te di ricordarmi le regole..(parlo da rincojonita al computer,eh,eh!)~~Doretta Doremì Grazie della disponibilità..ne approfitto per chiederti..(se capisci..:D) ..ad esempio...Se io volessi inserire una storia di Paperinika e poi "collegarla" alle "storie presenti"..mi spiego meglio..vado nella pagina del personaggio,clicco su storie presenti,appare la pagina da creare..ora,immagina un personaggio più popolare,il quale ha più storie inserite.. tipo doubleduck..vedi che in storie presenti di doubleduck vi sono delle immagini che collegano alle rispettive storie..?Em..non sono in grado di spiegarmi bene,ma forse hai afferrato Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 14:54, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, tutto bene? Volevo chiedere anche a te una cosa: come la vedi la barra blu in alto di PaperPedia (quella con i collegamenti alle varie pagine)? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:24, nov 29, 2012 (UTC) Cartoni Ok. Ma se non riesco a smettere di copiare un'altra volta, allora devi modifcare bene a quelli che ho creato, come Paolino Paperino ha fatto a Ecco Pippo! e DuckTales. Ok? Grazie. Bartolomew12 16:01, nov 29 2012 (UTC) No, volevo dire è che a Paolino Paperino che deve modificare le pagine che ho creato io. Capisci? 16:07, 29 nov 2012 (UTC) No, lo vedo pure io da ieri in questo modo... Non capisco perchè...non ho trovato modifiche di sorta alle pagine di riferimento del menù... Paolino Paperino quack! 15:33, nov 29, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, l'ho rinominato... guarda basta che vai alla pagina del template e cambi colore mettendo "red" oppure "#ff0000" al posto del colore già presente.. se non riesci dimmelo e lo faccio io! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 15:43, nov 29, 2012 (UTC) Le storie di doubleduck..quali..? :D Um..l'uovo di Rio e delirio su tela..li ho appena trovati..gli altri te li cercherò.. :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 18:23, dic 3, 2012 (UTC) Ho inserito Doubluck-L'uovo di rio..a te il piace di completare...Domani probabilmente inserirò chi ha incastrato Doubleduck o Delirio su tela... Ciao, scusa il ritardo e l'assenza: purtroppo sono settimane di fuoco a scuola. Ho rinominato come mi hai chiesto la pagina :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:53, dic 5, 2012 (UTC) Ci mancherebbe che mi mancasse la parte finale di Cacciatori e prede..ti farò avere il pdf il prima possibile..insieme a tutte le altre.. :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 21:15, dic 12, 2012 (UTC) Rifare Template:Serie tv-infobox Sono Bartolomew12. Per favore, puoi rifare il template serie tv-infobox perchè qualcuno si è permesso di cancellare per fare quello nuovo. Puoi rifare, per favore? si ho fantomius a bordo e pure brutfagor..facciamo così..io sospendo di caricare paperina di rivondosa..così carico tutte quelle di doubleduck e le rimanenti di fantomius..Ho trovato anche le storie del grande splash ..prima o poi carico tutto...auguri in anticipo :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 16:57, dic 14, 2012 (UTC) Template Sono Bartolomew12. Certo. Lo farò, ma devo aspettare quando penso e che ho già finito. Aspetta. Ciao! Purtroppo per ora sono immerso di verifiche come tutti gli anni d'altronde e abbiamo una verifica di mate ogni due settimane.. una cosa terribile! Comunque ti ho sistemato il template, ora dovrebbe essere come vuoi tu! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 11:46, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) Sì hai ragione, dovremmo contrentarci nella creazione di set di medaglie proprio più specifiche! Purtroppo io in questi giorni sono molto alle prese con la scuola... :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 12:12, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) Niente :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 12:33, dic 17, 2012 (UTC) Umm... sai Arare, sto pensando una cosa... visto che ormai noi vecchi abbiam tirato le cuoia, e tu fai parte delle nuove ed entusiaste generazioni... e visto il tuo impegno e la tua dedizione... che ne diresti di diventare responsabile effettivo del Progetto:Pikappa (e avere così ogni libertà e potere sulle sezioni)? Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:22, dic 17, 2012 (UTC) No, è che ormai mi annoia scrivere su PaperPedia. Il lavoro fatto è stato fatto, e bene o male le cose principali su Carl Barks e Don Rosa ce le abbiamo. Certo, manca ancora un MONDO da scrivere ma... "Largo ai giovani" :) Ora hai potere e potenza, prode soldato. Quello che potevo fare l' ho fatto. Che dire, in bocca al lupo, nuovo Responsable :D Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 15:46, dic 18, 2012 (UTC) Sinceramente??? Non ne ho la più pallida idea :D In bocca al lupo per il futuro, e ricorda di arrivare primo in classifica, ok? Ho un vecchio conto in sospeso con Boo... eheheh! Ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:12, dic 19, 2012 (UTC) oggi o domani inserisco brutfagor..ho sospeso momentaneamente di caricare le storie perchè ho acquistato una tavoletta grafica e mi sto cimentando a disegnare paperi..Auguri..:D Ciao! Ottima idea, l'ho scritto su Facebook e ora lo metto anche su Twitter! Complimenti a te e a Doretta per il lavoro svolto!! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:04, dic 24, 2012 (UTC) ahah ormai ci ho preso la mano..devo solo imparare a gestire decentemente photoshop...è una wacom bamboo,semplice,visto che è la mia prima tavoletta..comunque i giorni dopo natale vedrò di scannerizzare le storie di Doubleduck! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 15:47, dic 24, 2012 (UTC) Ciao!volevo solo informarti che ho messo Dracula (di Bram Topker..o come si scrive) Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 20:26, dic 27, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Hai fatto benissimo, ci avevamo già pensato con Francesco, mi pare, di uniformare le pagine degli autori a quelli di storie/personaggi/ecc, aggiungendovi il template riassuntivo! Quindi, ottimo lavoro! ;-) Approfitto per augurarti buon anno! Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 15:49, dic 29, 2012 (UTC) Storie Ciao ho notato che hai aggiunto a diverse pagine delle storie la tabella della storia successiva e precedente...ma avete intenzione di creare tutte le storie del topolino in ordine cronologico o solo così a caso?! --'Boo96' Ah-hyuck! (PP) 10:41, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, scusa avevo capito male e non mi ero accorto che erano tutte della Ziche, comunque no va benissimo così oltre a Casty e agli altri statunitesi aggiungiamo anche la Ziche...poi se riuscite ampliate pure quelle di Casty però seguendo la mia struttura cioè inserendo una trama completa quasi passo per passo e tutte ulteriori informazioni...altrimenti createle normalmente e poi con calma modificate! Comunque ora che sono in vacanza modifico qualcosina quindi se hai bisogno di qualcosa ci sono! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 13:19, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Perfetto! Grazie :) ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 14:12, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo alla Saga della spada di ghiaccio... pensavo che potrebbe diventare un grosso progetto come DoubleDuck e Pikappa con all'interno personaggi presenti solo in quelle storie e non nell'universo comune quindi appena abbiamo un po' più di pagine riguardanti quella saga direi che possiamo creare sia il template Spada di ghiaccio dove raggruppiamo i personaggi, storie etc. e aggiungere ovviamente la categoria Saga della spada di ghiaccio perché così diamo ai personaggi una caratterizzazione più spefica..perché solo amici dei topi mi sembra troppo generale! E tra l'altro caricherò anche gli scan della prima trilogia appena posso.. che ne pensi? Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 11:12, gen 5, 2013 (UTC) Va bene. Anche se come ho già detto molte volte dobbiamo rispettare un senso logico nella creazione delle pagine, abbiamo creato molti personaggi che compaiono una sola volta in una sola storia e non sono per niente rilevanti nell'universo Disney come anche una buona parte dei personaggi della serie di DoubleDuck che sono pià che altro solamente abbozzi. Quindi non vedo perché non dovremmo creare anche gli articoli di personaggi secondari che compaiono all'interno della saga. Per gli scan non mi ero accorto che li avevi caricati! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 15:27, gen 5, 2013 (UTC) Perfetto! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:24, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Non so se hai ben capito l'utilizzo del template attualità. E' da inserire sono negli articoli d'attualità come storie pubblicate molto recentemente sul Topolino o personaggi che devono ancora essere sviluppati e comunque appena apparsi sul Topolino più recente...quindi non serve inserirlo ad esempio nella pagina delle Pillole di Pico la cui "saga" si è conclusa il maggio 2012, stessa cosa per la saga Victorian Ladies che era di settembre. Vale ad esempio per la tua pagina appena creata per la storia di Mastantuono. Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 19:25, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sento doveroso scriverti due o tre parole di ringraziamento. Ho visto il lavoro che stai facendo su PaperPedia Risposte: ti faccio i miei complimenti per le risposte complete, curate e tempestive che dai agli utenti che chiedono aiuto. Non avrei saputo fare meglio! Ti dico una cosa che forse non sai: abbiamo messo un template che linka automaticamente pagine di PaperPedia dalla wiki risposte, basta scrivere: , così il collegamento dovrebbe essere più veloce. Ottimo lavoro in wiki, ho notato che ti sei concentrato particolarmente, tra le altre cose, nei personaggi delle serie tv. Ti chiedo solo una cosa, evita di creare troppe pagine semi vuote, perchè riempiono solo inutilmente la già piena Categoria:Abbozzi...se non sono pagine importanti, create ex novo in modo approfondito (o tradotte dalle nostre wiki affiliate, sarebbe meglio evitare di aggiungere tante nuove pagine prima di aver almeno esaurito le pagine esistenti da ampliare. Molto spesso alcune pagine sono considerate erroneamente abbozzi (sono corte, ma perchè su personaggi di cui poco è stato detto), ma molte sono importante e necessitano di aiuto. ;-) Grazie ancora di tutto! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:52, gen 9, 2013 (UTC) Personaggi Io volevo solo rimodificare meglio. Ok? Bartolomew12 (CET). ciao :) mi fa molto piacere che ti siano piaciute! è più o meno un anno che ci lavoro su. sono una frana a disegnare a mano, perciò il disegno al pc è l'unico al quale posso ambire :) Uncle scrooge lucrash Ciao, figurati sono più che doverosi! Comunque, mi scuso per quanto ho detto per le pagine dei cartoni, avevo notato le tue modifiche e ho pensato che anche le pagine fossero opere tue. Grazie allora per averle prontamente aggiunto tra abbozzi e indicato dove copiato da Wikipedia. Tra l'altro ho notato che tale utente ha copiato completamente alcune pagine di PaperPedia su Disney Wiki, dandomi abbastanza fastidio. Ora vediamo se le rimuove, altrimenti lo faccio io... Paolino Paperino quack! 18:20, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) Eh,eh!Grazie...modestamente ci sto prendendo la mano....prossimamente Paperinik...:_) Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 11:50, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Ma dove le trovi le storie in ordine cronologico della Ziche? Ho guardato, ovviamente, sul'inducks e mi dice che al momento non è disponibile l'elenco delle storie a causa di un errore nel serere! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 12:56, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:ZICHE Aaah! Infatti mi stavo troppo chiedendo quale fosse la tua fonte...l'elenco non l'avevo mai notato! Grazie :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 15:37, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Quelle non le avevo notate grazie per la segnalazione :) ...scusa se abbiamo dubitato di te ma io non ero proprio più entrato negli ultimi tempi e non avevo visto chi le aveva create poi vedendo le tue modifiche avevo pensato male! Comunque direi di segnalare a Minerva a questo punto perché sennò ogni volta dobbiamo andare noi a cancellare le pagine copiate! Si, del suo bellissimo italiano ne abbiamo discusso io e Carlo e avevamo anche azzardato l'ipotesi che fosse straniero..ma ha negato! Quindi crediamo (dato il suo nikc) che sia nato proprio nel 2012 :D (comunque dimmi tu se vuoi che segnaliamo a Minerva, Carlo è indeciso, per me va bene!) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:17, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ti ringrazio per la segnalazione! Ho scritto il post su Facebook e ho inviato un tweet! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:32, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Si ma pensavo che avesse copiato meno cose..comunque va bene..se farà ancora qualcosa segnaleremo! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 22:00, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Fai pure...quella pagina l'avevo lasciata stare e mi ero dimenticato di togliere il template :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:39, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, si si sto leggendo la saga di pikappa giusto in questi giorni :) se dovessi aver bisogno di una mano ti scriverò! :) Uncle Scrooge Lucrash Ciao, puoi fare riferimento a questa pagina, che ho tratto da Wikipedia e mi sembrava corretta. Valuta tu se soddisfa i requisiti, in particolare la chiarezza formale e la ricchezza di contenuti. Comunque puoi aprire tutti i sondaggi che desideri nella pagina di segnalazioni, sarà poi la comunità a valutare se è una voce da Bacheca oppure no! Paolino Paperino quack! 13:02, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Tutta la categorizzazione che sai facendo riguardo alle pagine originali di paperpedia è inutile perché ne avevamo già discusso io e Carlo qualche tempo fa e avevamo deciso di mettere un avviso in pagina principale come puoi vedere tranquillamente, per evitare 1. di creare disguidi magari la gente pensa che le pagine senza template siano copiate e 2. evitiamo di perdere tempo e lavoro inutile aggiungendo il template ad ogni pagina della wiki!Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:11, gen 17, 2013 (UTC) Bene :) comunque la prossima volta chiedi prima a noi perché anche se non modifichiamo ci siamo sempre sulla wiki! :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 12:45, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Aaargh! l'hai trovata! E' il prossimo e non futuro restyle della wiki in seguito alla pubblicità che ci hanno inserito nella colonna destra! Sono contento che ti piaccia :) ma è ancora un po' da finire! Inoltre abbiamo in mente un po' di nuove novità io e Carlo ma segreto per ora ;) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 18:42, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Caro/cara Arare, nonostante questa wiki ha un bello scopo, mi dispiace farti notare che Boo96, nonostante sia un amministratore, ha idee sbagliate su come gestire una wiki. Io so di essere arrogante, ma me lo posso permettere perchè sono bravo nel mio lavoro di gestire le wiki. Vorrei sapere se sei interessato/interessata a imparare qualche metodo per migliorare in poche mosse l'intera wiki. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:49, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare, no ma ti pare, non mi da fastidio! adesso con la spilla mi sembra quasi di essere uno sceriffo :P Uncle scrooge lucrash Che tu ci creda o no mi ero dimenticata di paperina di rivondosa...ultimamente sono molto impegnata con la scuola, ma appena ho un po di tempo... Comunque grazie per le fan art!!! :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 15:38, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Umh non sappiamo ancora...perché devono essere inseriti in una categoria generale e cioé autori e poi dopo in una più specifica e cioè autori americani o italiani...io direi di lasciare così! Ottimo lavoro con le tre pagine! Gambadilegno può essere ulteriormente ampliato ma ce ne occuperemo più avanti! Volevo anche informarti che io non sto modificando più ultimamente perché stiamo realizzando io e Carlo un nuovo progetto ma che riveleremo più avanti :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 10:29, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) E' questione di poco una settimana al massimo! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 13:58, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) Dovrei esserci! Comunque se io blocco è per un valido motivo! PaperPedia ha una propria sezione di critiche e consigli e avrebbe potuto benissimo esprimerli senza andare a modificare direttamente e senza permesso pagine tecniche di PP come le linee guida o le categorie! Inoltre se si fosse approcciato in modo diverso e di sicuro meno bambinesco molto probabilmente non l'avrei bloccato..sinceramente io rispondo non agli insulti sulla wiki e alle pagine..ma a critiche ben motivate non generalizzando e elogiando la propria wikI! Scusa ma non vedo il motivo di cambiare nome da Paperinik in Pikappa! Esistono già due pagine con questo nome, il primo è per l'universo dei paperi del Topolino il secondo per PKNA etc.. Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:19, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok! Ora ho capito a cosa ti riferissi!..appena facciamo il restyle lo modifico! Comunque non saprei per Meganoide..anche perché lui di questi argomenti non s'interessa più di tanto! Modifica solo cose "tecniche" o/e accorgimenti...il lavoro delle immagini non vedo come potrebbe farlo senza sapere il nome dei personaggi/cose/luoghi che vi compaiono impressi...sentirò Carlo! Mh per la chat non saprei perché è da un po' che non entro e non saprei dirti cosa funziona e cosa no! E che io sappia no...non penso proprio che sia stata modificata! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 20:14, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sì così va benissimo! La differenza sta nel fatto che la voce della settimana è un riconoscimento temporaneo (e potenzialmente aperto a tutte le voci), mentre la bacheca riconosce definitivamente una voce come tra le migliori prodotte dalla comunità e viene espressamente indicato all'interno della pagina stessa. Paolino Paperino quack! 20:36, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) La visualizzazione delle storie in quel modo è si, molto più semplice, perché puoi accedere alle diverse pagine e alla divisione in parti...ma ha i soi difetti! Di sicuro è molto lungo il procedimento della realizzazione di impostazione in questo modo e quindi toglierebbe un sacco di tempo per poi cosa? La selezione delle pagine non credo sia un grosso problema...a meno che tu non abbia l'intenzione di circare una singola pagina, la storia in pdf la leggi dall'inizio alla fine senza anche la scomodità di cliccare ogni volta a destra o sinistra che sia per scorrere la storia...e per ultimo non puoi ingrandire le pagine! Ad esempio in quella che mi hai mandato si leggono molto piccoli i testi e disegni, mentre in pdf, oltre a già una visuale molto ingrandita della pagina, puoi ulteriormente ingrandire di quante volte vuolte vuoi....quindi credo che il formato pdf sia il migliore, il più veloce e il più semplice per la lettura di storie! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 06:39, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) (se non lo hai ancora letto, qui sopra c'è un messaggio di Boo96) - La candidatura delle voci della settimana avviene in maniera piuttosto ufficiosa...generalmente siamo io o Boo96 a scegliere una voce tra le tante. Nessuno vieta, comunque, che un utente possa proporre a noi una nuova voce da candidare! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:37, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Ciao e grazie per il messaggio! veramente io non sono molto bravo su Internet per quanto riguarda presentazioni, immagini, chat ecc., mi piace molto l'idea di un'enciclopedia virtuale sul mondo Disney e cerco di dare qualche piccolo contributo quando ho un po' di tempo. Posso permettermi un piccolo appunto, anche se sono l'ultimo arrivato? noto che alcune voci sono ottime per quanto riguarda il contenuto, ma forse la forma si potrebbe un po' migliorare. Intanto provo a cambiare qualcosina qua e là, forse in futuro con un po' più di esperienza cercherò di scrivere delle voci nuove. Non avevo notato il forum, proverò a partecipare. A presto! Mondopapero (discussioni) 16:48, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Dimmi, la votazione in bacheca la vuoi condurre a termine oppure vuoi aspettare a candidare? Perchè altrimenti la metto in evidenza! Paolino Paperino quack! 13:08, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Sono in chat ora, se vuoi passare ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:30, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Teoricamente quella categoria era nata come promemoria: si tratta di storie di cui reputiamo importante caricare le storie. Ora con il PZ (e scusa ancora il ritardo) ne riparleremo..e vedrai il motivo! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:10, gen 31, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Grazie per la segnalazione! Probabilmente era pagine in cui avevo (o avevamo) dimenticato di inserire il link al sito di storie Disney (che, peraltro, ora è chiuso). Ora con il PZ, comunque, ne riparleremo! Paolino Paperino quack! 13:32, feb 4, 2013 (UTC) Te lo dico apposta infatti :-D Vedrai, vedrai! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:09, feb 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, sono in chat...se vuoi passare ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:21, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, ti ho detto di venire in chat e poi mi sono assentato un attimo..ora ci sono comunque! Paolino Paperino quack! 15:34, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, oggi andavo e venivo al pc...nulla volevo solo salutarti e chiederti come andava..comunque, a riguardo del PZ, certo possiamo mettere il link del PZ da tutte le storie che sono caricate! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:13, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo Hai fatto molto bene, d'altronde sei tu il responsabile del progetto DD! Sei liberissimo, quindi di agire come meglio credi! Paolino Paperino quack! 11:40, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Basta andare sulla pagina da cui vuoi creare il redirect e scrivere #REDIRECT Pagina a cui reindirizzarePaolino Paperino quack! 11:54, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! No, i redirect non sono conteggiate come pagine di contenuto! Se contassimo redirect e pagine di discussione e altro, PaperPedia avrebbe ad oggi 7 596 voci! :-) Comunque ora pubblicizzo quanto mi hai chiesto! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:12, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Piacere, sono nuovo. Mi sono registrato per partecipare al progetto PKNA. Siccome non ho ancora bene capito tutti i funzionamentidi questa wiki. Volevo chiederle. Per modificare una voce bisogna prima rivolgersi a lei e avere il suo consenso, oppure posso subito intervenire? Perfetto, grazie. Cercherò di non tormentarti troppo. Ciao! Aggiungo subito la Ducklair Tower. Ottimo lavoro per i codici INDUCKS! Comunque, ho appena risposto alla tua domanda su PP Risposte. Spero di essere stato esauriente! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:40, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, volevo ricordarti che tutte le copertine di Topolino sono già inserite nella Wiki con il nome TopoNUMERO.jpg ad esempio Topo2986.jpg quindi non serve reinserirle! =) 13:07, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) SI ho l'ultima di cacciatori e prede...adesso la scannerizzo! però non la ho in versione digitalizzata.....fa niente? Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 10:24, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Beh, chiaramente non tutti! =) I più recenti, dal 2929 in poi ci sono tutti. Il motivo è che vengono inseriti per il box nell'Home Page, quindi dal 2929 in poi puoi stare sicuro che ci sono tutti, magari anche con qualche anteprima! 13:21, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Prima pagina creta! Lavoraccio.... Valvol (discussioni) 21:26, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Lieto che ti sia piaciuto. Valvol (discussioni) 16:00, feb 13, 2013 (UTC) ah..non eri tu..comunque intendo che quando si scannerizzano le storie e poi le si ritoccano con qualche programma di grafica vengono a pesare molto..ahimè su wikia puoi caricare massimo 10 MB quindi vado ad abbassare la qualità! Ciao! Scusa per il ritardo nella risposta ma questi giorni ero KO. Direi ottimo lavoro per i template, serviva aggiungerli. Per gli editori italiani, credo ci siano tutti (se me ne vengono in mente altri ti faccio sapere), comunque se serve un template riassuntivo si può creare! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:57, feb 14, 2013 (UTC) Fatto. Posso chiederti una cosa? Valvol (discussioni) 22:07, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare! Scusami, non avevo visto il tuo messaggio di "Bentornato fra noi, fantome". be', grazie mille del caloroso benvenuto =D Comunque, no, alla fiera di Milano non ci sono andato =) Però se dici che era una schifezza ti credo ^^ Perchè l' anno scorso sono andato a un' altra fiera... che forse ea proprio questa, va beh, comunque gratuita, dove c' erano esposte tantissime cose,l tantissime collane e tantissimi fumetti... tranne... TRANNE LA SAGA DI PIKAPPA D= Okok, è vero, c' era tutta la Dinastia Dei Paperi, e la Saga di Paperone, bravissimi ma... come fai a non metterci una saga che ha segnato la storia del fumetto?! Come fai a non metterci una saga che ha inaugurato il più grande supereroe italiano?! Come fai a non metterci... Paperinik New Adventur?! Guarda, solo perchè avevano la Saga e la Grande Dinastia, gli ho perdonati... però... cioè, ci son rimasto male... Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 08:02, feb 16, 2013 (UTC) Tranquillo. La vecchia wiki di Super Mario, Mi iscrissi come membro per pura curiosità "non ero espertissimo". La firma... Valvol (discussioni) 20:16, feb 16, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Eh lo so, ma gurda è un brutto periodo! E devo recuperare due materie...ho caricato quando ho potuto paperzone ed ora lo sto un po' trascurando ma spero di riuscire a caricare scan al più presto!..Comunque se vuoi crearla fai pure tanto credo che per un po' non riuscirò a modificare nella wiki, se non cose urgenti o vandalismi! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 21:20, feb 17, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare =) Ma che ha combinato Priscilla nella pagina dei Vendicatori?! Che faccio, Rollbakko tutto? Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:19, feb 18, 2013 (UTC) Mmm... quella m' ha preso in odio =) E' meglio se provi a parlarci tu, a me non so se darebbe retta, eheheheh! Si, va bene che son suo superiore, ma non voglio istaurare un regime ti terrore come fanno Carlo e Boo ^^ E se poi continua con sta solfa... eheheheh! In Francia la chiamano... ghigliottina! MUAH AH AH!!! Emm... Ciao! Perdon, la firma ^^ Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:55, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Contavo di lasciare in attesa la votazione, per poi procedere direttamente con il nuovo metodo che stiamo discutendo! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:38, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) Arare, scusa, ma perchè stai uniformando tutta la wiki? Ora, non la stai vandalizzando, ma così stai rendendo tutte le pagine uguali! Sinceramente, se una cosa funziona, è bella ed è colpeta, perchè modificarla, scusa! Cioè, stai togliendo tutta l' originalità della Wiki! Poi va beh, Carlo non ti dice niente, e, per dinci, la wiki e sua, però, diamine, che tristezza! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:40, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) No, va beh, fa niente. Se Re Carlo e Boo non dicon niente, va bene così. Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:48, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare =) scusa se ti rispondo solo ora, ma mi è pervenuto giusto 5 secondi fa il tuo messaggio. Allora... ehehehheh... sisi, le Fantome tra poco tornerà responsabile, mio caro secondino! Ma non voglio dirti nulla di più =P Ah, per la pagina di Lyla, ho visto che hai messo Tyrrel come ex-fidanzato, ma non mi pare che i due fossero fidanzati, anzi, Lyla sopratutto in PKNA è estremamente titubante nell'ì assumere comportamenti umani, e ribadisce più volte a Pikappa che lei è solamente una macchina, anche quando l' amico tenta di aiutarla =) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:40, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare =) Siccome sei tu il responsabile lo dico a te. C' è sto deficente che continua a modificare con nozioni idiote la Wiki. Passi il fatto che sostituisca Paperoiformi a Paperoidi, ma va beh, credo siano sinonimi (credo), ma mi sto' rompendo delle scamenze che scrive su Evron e co.! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 07:06, feb 25, 2013 (UTC) Boh, non abbiam chiarito molto questo punto... anche perchè a un certo punto me ne son dovuto andare anch' io ^^'' Comunque, mi pare che ne dovessimo discutere sempre nella pagina delle segnalazioni. Nei forum più che altro si discute, ma per la voce in bacheca credo che abbiam deciso la pagina delle segnalazioni =)'' Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 08:25, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) eh,eh!infatti mi erano venuti dei dubbi...comunque grazie per le precisazioni! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ok appeno posso faccio il post, comunque devo cancellare anche la pagina "Tuta tattica"?Lì non c'è il template per la cancellazione! Comunque per quanto riguarda quello delle pagine ora modifico ma ti chiedo se puoi correggere la pagina di Cavazzano perché la da come seconda pagina più "grossa" ma in realtà è tutto un'elecono delle sue storie, completamente inutile quindi se puoi cancellalo! Grazie a presto Ciao! E' andata molto bene, grazie! :-) Comunque, a riguardo del post, io ho seguito molto poco della riunione... Oltre a ciò che mi hai scritto, che va bene (e che avevo già letto nel post di inserimento di Lyla Lay), non so cos'altro è stato detto (e, dopo una settimana a Parigi, ho rimosso praticamente tutto i poco che ricordavo). Scrivi piuttosto gli altri punti salienti della riunione e poi pubblicherò un post ordinato dove riassumere tutto. Ok? Paolino Paperino quack! 18:52, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Amministrazione Ciao, io e Carlo abbiamo pensato di nominarti amministratore provvisorio fino a quando le acque di me e Carlo non si saranno calmate quindi penso nelle vacanze estive o comunque lì per lì...questo perché a volte non leggiamo in tempo le discussioni che ci scrivete e le cose da sbrigare come cancellazioni e vandalismi..così siete tutti più autosufficenti e non dipendete troppo da noi due. Così puoi cancellare, spostare, evitare vandalismi e cose di questo genere. Ci siamo rivolti a te perché sei quello che si sta dando più da fare nella wiki e quello più qualificato..quindi ci devi dire se per te va bene oppure no :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 19:33, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Pota..un trattore...dai nè..Andrea :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Bene, siamo contenti! Esatto puoi bloccare ventuali vandali, cancellare pagine, rinominare e cose di questo genere, in pratica puoi fare tutto tranne che nominare altre persone amministratori o cose simili perché non sarai burocrate, ma è una cosa poco rilevante per quanto riguarda la parte tecnica della wiki...la grafica della wiki non ha bisogno di manutenzione quindi quella sezione puoi lasciarla stare, se hai intenzione di mofificare graficamente qualcosa devi prima chiederci il consenso e per ultimo credo ma puoi scegliere se farlo o no, anche se credo sia importante, la modificazione delle votazione dell'articolo della settimana..detto questo buon lavoro! Riceverai i diritti appena carlo risponderà al mio messaggio su facebook! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 13:17, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sei ufficialmente amministratore della wiki. Grazie per la tua disponibilità! (Fammi poi sapere per il post sulla riunione di lunedì scorso). Buona giornata Paolino Paperino quack! 15:07, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) ma no..se ti sei chiamato arare.. ahaha Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Vecchia?guarda che potrei anche offendermi v_v..ahah! grazie mille comunque......e finalmente sei diventato amministratore!:D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ah..guarda..non l'avevo capito...sarò pure rincojonita,ma non fino a sto punto ^-^ Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Nuovo Da PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR Scusa, Arare, come mai nel forum mi hai detto che io posso votare per le voci in Bacheca? Perché di modifiche in generale ne ho 120, ma sono quelle in pagine che contano, e io ne ho fatte solamente 17. Comunque, perché nel forum è stato cancellato un post del Fantasma della Cattedrale? A proposito di modifiche, avevo intenzione di creare una pagina dedicata a Fabio Michelini, e per ora la sto scrivendo in brutta copia. Non è che potresti accorrere in mio aiuto se combino un casino? In ogni caso, complimenti vivissimi per aver raggiunto il primo posto in classifica, te lo sei davvero meritato! Ma di', secondo il "Medagliere" un giorno tu avresti ottenuto la medaglia per le 2000 modifiche in pagine, e il giorno successivo quella per le 3000 modifiche: si tratta di un errore o hai davvero fatto 1000 modifiche in un giorno? In tal caso, sarebbe davvero incredibile! Anche se da uno come te ci si può aspettare di tutto... PS: Posso chiederti come ti chiami o ti dà fastidio? PPS:Ma com'è che non mi viene la firma digitale automatica? Sono un vero disastro! Sigh!!! By PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR Ah, sono state approvate 50 modifiche in generale? Evvai!!! Allora posso votare! Grazie mille, Arare. Smack! PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 14:32, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) PS: Ce l'ho fatta, finalmente sono riuscita a inserire la mia firma! Ho provato ad inserire la mia prima immagine nella galleria di Doretta Doremì. Dimmi cosa ne pensi e se non è al posto giusto sistemala pure.--PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 07:45, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per la splendida pagina su Gagnor! Quanto a Fabio Michelini, ho finalmente finito!!! L-avrei caricata prima, ma sono stata assente per un paio di settimane. Lo farei adesso, ma e- il mio compleanno e sto aspettando gli ospiti XD Facciamo il prossimo fine settimana, OK - --Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 07:03, mag 19, 2013 (UTC) Grazie :) --Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 19:48, mag 19, 2013 (UTC) Ti stai dedicando alla scan completa del numero 3000? Mamma mia, chissà che lavoraccio! Mi piacerebbe tantissimo poter essere d'aiuto, ma finché non posso utilizzare lo scanner... Sigh! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 16:16, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) LeMeNe? Davvero? Uhmm... Utente fantomatica: si presenta, inserisce qualche storia, non si fa vedere per mesi e poi carica un intero numero speciale... ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 16:26, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) Ehm... Ho inserito qualche link esterno nella pagina Topolino 3000 e sono sì venuti, ma con la dicitura da codice URL, non riesco a farli come una scritta normale... OK, mi rendo conto che detta così suona incomprensibile, va' a vedere e capirai... Non sei obbligato a sistemare tutto, basta che tu mi spieghi come fare... Che frana che sono!!! Sigh! Adesso ti devo lasciare, vedrò la tua risposta domani pomeriggio per poi creare finalmente la pagina di Fabio Michelini (non ti preoccupare, questa volta Sofia mi ha spiegato come inserire i templates...)! Grazie mille in anticipo!!! Ciao! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 17:10, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) Credo di aver capito, grazie mille! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 10:02, mag 25, 2013 (UTC) PS: Dopo pranzo creo finalmente la pagina di Fabio Michelini!!! Anche se non penso di riuscire a finirla tutta oggi... Infatti per ora è solo un abbozzo. Col tempo inserirò tutto ciò che ho scritto (per ora io da sola, è per questo che ho inserito il Template: Lavori in corso) e toglierò il Template: Abbozzo. Vedi, Arare? Ho finalmente imparato a usare i templates! :) Cambiando completamente discorso, ho due domande da farti: 1) Devo chiedere a te per entrare a far parte del Progetto: Pikappa, vero? Dato che il Fantasma della Cattedrale se n'è andato... 2) Be', puoi leggerla nel nuovo post che ho appena scritto sul mio blog. Grazie mille! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 12:51, mag 25, 2013 (UTC) PS: Fammi sapere cosa pensi del mio lavoro! PPS: Sai che grazie a Michelini ho fatto la modifica fortunata 28.000? Sono salita di due posizioni nella classifica! XD A-A-A-Arare? Credo di soffrire di allucinazioni... Mi pare di vedere il mio nome fra i migliori utenti... ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 17:50, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Io??? Ma cosa dici??? Non me lo merito per niente!!! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 07:07, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Fabio Michelini Scusa l'insistenza, sono di nuovo io. Ehm... Per quanto riguarda la voce di Fabio Michelini ho una cosa da dirti; ma cominciamo dall'inizio. Dunque, non mi ricordavo i titoli di tutte le storie con la Beta Betulla, e, pur possedendole tutte, non avevo voglia di cercare fra i miei fumetti. Così sono andata sull'Inducks e ho cercato: autore Fabio Michelini - personaggio Beta Betulla - paese Italia. Ebbene, evidentemente l'Inducks non riconosce il personaggio Beta Betulla (forse perché è troppo recente, o chissà per quale altro motivo), quindi l'ha ignorato e mi ha fornito l'elenco completo di tutte, dico TUTTE, Ie storie di Fabio Michelini!!! Provando a cercare il personaggio Beta Betulla con diversi altri autori ho ottenuto lo stesso identico risultato, persino con l'immensa mole di storie di Guido Martina. Ecco dunque la soluzione al problema che vi avevo posto tempo addietro nel forum: per trovare l'opera omnia di un autore, usate il metodo brevettato Priscilla - Beta Betulla! L'ennesima dimostrazione che sbagliando si impara. Tu prova a farlo e dimmi cosa ti viene! Insomma, tutto questo per dirti che nel misero documento Word in cui pensavo di aver riassunto tutte le opere più importanti di Fabio Michelini, ho scoperto che mancano più o meno 300 storie, cioè un sacco. Certo non pretendo di metterle tutte, però io sono una perfezionista e... Veniamo al dunque: mi servirà davvero un saaacco di tempo per completare la brutta copia, e quindi non credo di poter finire prima di un mese, o forse anche di più, con tutti gli impegni scolastici che ho e gli esami alle porte... Se intanto vuoi creare tu la pagina, io non mi offendo di sicuro! Certo non ti obbligo, però, se ti va... Forse dovrei rivedere le mie ambizioni e dedicarmi ad autori come Claudia Salvatori o Caterina Mognato, che hanno scritto meno di 80 storie a testa. PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 08:54, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) PS: Lo dico a te subito perché se no poi me lo dimentico: domani andrò da un chirurgo in una città lontana da dove abito io e non sarò in Wiki più o meno per una settimana. Uh, trovi che scrivo troppo, eh? In effetti, sono un po' prolissa, ma almeno significa che qualcosa da dire ce l'ho... Quanto alla pagina di Genialina Edy Son hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, ovviamente non poteva essere molto lunga considerando le scarse apparizioni di questo personaggio. Mi sono permessa di correggerti un piccolo errore di battito, niente di che, ti eri solo dimenticato una letterina. Riguardo a Fabio Michelini, ci sto lavorando e sono a buon punto, e forse ci metterò meno di un mese, ma comunque tanto tempo. Complimenti per la voce Romano Scarpa, sei stato bravissimo, ho già espresso la mia opinione sul Forum. Solo che, essendo io una grande frana, non ho ancora capito dove 'di preciso io debba andare per votare per l'inserimento in Bacheca di una voce. Bene, penso che sia tutto. Ciao! PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 12:57, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) PS: Eh, lo so che la firma dovrebbe avere il collegamento ipertestuale al mio profilo, ma se ho capito bene la firma preimpostata (questa qua sopra, per intenderci) dovrebbe essere esattamente così, cioè nera, e bisogna fare qualche modifica nelle proprie preferenze utente per renderla blu. Adesso non ho tempo, ma a breve mi occuperò di questo problemino e nel caso chiederò aiuto a mio papà... Mamma mia... Come mi sento inferiore...! Sono di nuovo io. Mi dispiace, ma i miei genitori mi proibiscono di scaricare storie o cose simili, perché una volta ci ho provato ed è successo un casino e per sistemare tutto sono dovuti venire i tipi della manutenzione informatica (mamma mia, che frana che sono...!). Comunque grazie per la disponibilità. (Eh, lo so che penserai che sono una sfigata che può usare il computer solo col permesso della mamma, ma tanto ci sono abituata... In effetti, spesso mentre sono qui ho un genitore accanto, e adesso sono sola in casa quindi ho accesso libero) --PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 15:38, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) PS: Idea geniale che mi è venuta in mente solo ora: mi farò scaricare il volume da mio padre, così non potrà avere proprio nulla da ridire. Grazie mille per tutto! Bacioni Grazie ancora per la disponibilità. Adesso saresti così gentile da spiegarmi per filo e per segno come scaricare il volume? Grazie! Così durante queste vacanze, che trascorrerò a casa, cercherò di convincere mio padre... --PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 07:48, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ancora grazie! Davvero hai intenzione di caricare "Topolino e le Cronache della Frontiera"? In tal caso aspetterò quanto vuoi, sono una persona paziente. Ma non intendevi mica caricarla tutta, vero? Se ha 12 puntate, sarebbe davvero un lavoraccio! Be', tu fai quello che ti senti. Grazie mille a nome mio e di tutti gli altri che non hanno mai letto questa saga! Sei meraviglioso!!! --PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 08:16, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo (di nuovo) Ciao Arare,sono io,il Collaboratore non registrato di Wikia. Sono finalmente riuscito a iscrivermi su questo sito sotto il nome di Gnokko. Come te la passi? Io molto bene,spero anche tu. Beh,ecco volevo solo salutarti. Ah,e grazie per il messaggio di benvenuto!!! :) No,no,tranquillo. Non so perchè,all'inizio non mi iscriveva,ma poi sì. Vabbè,ciao!!! --Gnokko (discussioni) Ciao, grazie per il messaggio, spero - tempo permettendo - di poter collaborare alla ''Bacheca. Approfitto per chiederti un paio di cose sulla complicata voce Gastone: nel template figurano ormai circa 20 parenti fra reali, incerti, acquisiti e adottivi (ho aggiunto anche Ciccio), è proprio necessario che la definizione sia "parenti più stretti" che a questo punto farebbe un po' sorridere? o se è obbligatorio includere solo i parenti veramente stretti, magari sarebbe meglio lasciare solo i genitori, Paperino e Nonna Papera? Poi, la madre va citata come Daphne o come Dafne? Io non ho niente contro la forma italianizzata, intendiamoci, tanto più che è anche quella usata nella traduzione di Paperino e lo scalognofugo triplo, ma forse quella con ph è di uso più generale. Ciao e grazie! Mondopapero (discussioni) 11:48, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciao =) Ho visto che sei il responsabile del progetto Pikappa. Siccome a me piace tantissimo Pikappa, potrei entrare a far parte del progetto? Ciao! Lungotenente (discussioni) 13:23, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Scusa,Arare,ma che cos'è una categoria??? --Gnokko (discussioni) Grazie delle informazioni su come scrivere sulla wiki, ma le avevo già lette tutte, come le regole del progetto Pikappa ;) Per la pagina dei Vendicatori, mi sembrava fatta molto male, e quindi ho pensato di riscriverla da capo. Comunque dovrei riuscire a rifarla completamente entro qualche giorno =) Per Edi ci ho pensato a lungo (circa cinque minuti, si e no) se metterlo nella categoria dei droidi, ma alla fine ho scelto di si perchè la parola droide intende qualsiasi macchina che però ha sentimenti, pensieri ed emozioni umane e agisce come un umano. Ora, è vero che Edi ha una personalità molto semplice, che altro non è se non una traccia di quella si Archimede, ma sempre una personalità è. Quindi io lo metterei tranquillamente nella categoria dei droidi, al pari di Lyla Lay o Geena =) Ciao! Lungotenente (discussioni) 06:33, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao,Arare,ma Il Fantasma della Cattedrale si è auto-sospeso? No,perchè io gli ho inviato un messaggio ma non ha risposto... --Gnokko (discussioni) Ciao, volevo segnalarti che, se ti servisse utilizzare i messaggi della community (quelli che appaiono in basso nel riquadro blu) per segnalare votazioni per la bacheca o per la voce della settimana, puoi procedere come segue: Modifica il MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg con il messaggio che serve e salva la pagina. Se il messaggio viene visualizzato bene, altrimenti vai a modificare il MediaWiki:Community-corner con qualsiasi piccola modifica e poi salva. Dovrebbe comparire a questo punto il messaggio in basso. Se non compare ancora svuota completamente la pagina del Community-corner e salvala così. Buona serata, Paolino Paperino quack! 15:57, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah,OK. Grazie mille,fratello Arare. --Gnokko,bulubulu OK,modificato. --Gnokko,bulubulu Ehm questa è una domanda a cui non so rispondere... :/ Il motivo è che non è un metodo proprio ortodosso quello, perciò non c'è una vera e propria guida...comunque hai provato? Funziona? Paolino Paperino quack! 18:31, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Sicuramente rimane finchè l'utente non lo ha letto...poi non so per quanto rimane..io comunque non l'ho visto...prova a svuotare il MediaWiki:Community-corner! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:58, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Ora sì! Paolino Paperino quack! 22:06, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Al momento non esiste un sistema automatizzato, bensì una serie di Template concatenati. In conclusione, sì, mi occupo io di aggiornare la copertina e di inserire le nuove manualmente! =) Perché? 17:17, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah,buono a sapersi!Infatti mi chiedevo come sistemare il template! grazie :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Guarda, se non sbaglio dovrebbe essere il Template:Pagina_principale/Edicola =) 19:49, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Libero di decidere tu, se decidi di cambiarle possono occuparmene senza problemi! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) um..se io carico un file,ad esempio le sette meraviglie dei paperie quando inserisco l'immagine voglio che il link rimandi si,alla pagina del file,ma il nome che compare nella pagina sia ad esempio episodio 1...ecc..come faccio? non so se hai compreso..xD ...guarda ad esempio Paperina di Rivondosa...nella parte "episodi"i file compaiono con la scritta episodio 1 ,2 ecc..Doretta Doremì (discussioni) No..fammi capire,hanno pubblicato il mio disegno?:O Domani,vado a prendere il numero 7...Doretta Doremì (discussioni) ahah,pazienza!almeno sta volta lo leggi prima tu >_< Doretta Doremì (discussioni) ah..scusa se chiedo ma,per ora non devo caricare file pdf?se state cambiando...'-' Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Si,Si!avevo già visto che torna Fantomius!Che bello :Q_ Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ecco cos'altro mancava!Gli episodi della bontà nataliza,,appena torno a casa,carico..comunque,ho preso oggi il numero 7 di paperinik appgrade...ed hai proprio ragione,è una bella soddisfazione vedere il proprio disegno pubblicato :D..però dubito che ne pubblicano un altro a nome mio,,eh,eh!anche se,sarebbe bello vedere anche la mia Paperinika,che come uno dei primi disegni grafici fatti da me,devo ammettere uscita bene!poi,tanto per essere un po' modesta,credo che per la mia età o disegni abbastanza bene..A presto Andrea/Trattore/Arare ;) Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ahah,ok..ti scrivo qui perchè non so dov'altro scrivere...le storie noir di Paperinik,eh?um..si..."Si può fare.."Fantomius,anche quello,lo scannerizzo poi lo digitalizzo :D *Finalmente,tutte le pagine sono sistemate,anche se devo ammettere che..in Doubleduck-una missione lunga tre giorni(mi pare..)la cosa è un tantino complicata..ahah..qualità ultra hd di conseguenza ultra pesante..vabbhè.. Comunque,per Paperinik appgrade,tanto per ricollegarmi a prima...(correggimi se sbaglio...anche perchè non c'ho voglia di andare a vedere se sono presenti o meno..xD) #il primo non c'ha bisogno,poichè il diabolico vendicatore è già presente.. #paperinik alla riscossa è da scannerizzare-digitalizzare.. #paperinik torna a colpire,idem.. #il doppio trionfo di paperinik,idem... #paperinik e la giustizia ultrasonica...idem..(wow,molto ripetitivo..xD) #paperinik e la scuola del krimen..idem-idem.. #paperinik e il castello delle tre torri..(non ripetiamo..) *adesso...io farei pure i pdf. tu però,o qualcun'altro crei le pagine..cosa che a me esce malissimo :D...teoricamente,dovremmo riuscire a recuperare i sette mesi perduti... Doretta Doremì (discussioni) lalala,ok!Tu intanto,quando hai tempo,crea Paperinik alla riscossa io scannerizzo. ciao :D Doretta Doremì Bravo!Domani dovrei aver tempo per scannerizzare...ciau! :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) No, sul serio, non è che è tutto un sogno questa cosa dei "Migliori Utenti"? XP ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 16:14, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Medaglie, avvenimenti e ricerca Ciao! D'accordo per le medaglie, cercherò di occuparmente appena posso. Parlando dei "lo sapevi che" e degli avvenimenti, possiamo -come dici tu- prendere spunto dalla pagina facebook di Topolino. Ho visto che nella timeline hanno inserito parecchi avvenimenti, perciò possiamo prendere spunto da lì, almeno per alcuni. Direi che possiamo scrivere quelli della settimana in homepage (o addirittura quelli del mese che chiedono meno lavoro) e al limite indicare l'anniversario il giorno stesso sulle nostre pagine di Facebook e Twitter. Riguardo la ricerca "PaperPedia", la homepage non compare credo per due motivi: uno, la pagina principale è composta prevalentemente da template e non credo che google risalga fino all'origine e ai contenuti dei template stessi; due se per caso risalisse, la keyword "PaperPedia" è presente una sola volta in tutta la pagina, meno sicuramente che in altre pagine, come PaperPedia e le pagine di discussione, che hanno quindi per google la precedenza. In realtà questa cosa non mi preoccupa molto, visto che nessuno ricerca "PaperPedia", ma piuttosto "Paperon de' Paperoni" o "Paperino", ecc. In PdP siamo in prima pagina dopo i colossi Wikipedia, Wikiquote e Nonciclopedia e non è male. "Qui, Quo, Qua", addirittura subito sotto Wikipedia e i video correlati! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:25, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Sinceramente no, non saprei come ideare fisicamente un template per ciò che vogliamo strutturare. Magari inizio a raccogliere un pò di materiale in via informale e lo metto nella mia sandboxs. Comunque ho iniziato a mettere le medaglie, ma è incorso un problema che non avevo preventivato: sostituendo la medaglia con un'immagine (come potrai vedere se guardi le ultime medaglie di questa pagina), non viene eliminata la "cornice" della medaglia (nel caso delle prime che ha proposto Il Fantasma, quella a forma di stella), ma unicamente l'immagine interna. Quindi, con le immagini che ha postato il fantasma, avremmo due cornici concentriche all'interno della stessa medaglia... A questo punto dovremmo o cercare di risalire alle immagini originali che ha scelto Il Fantasma o inserirvi immagini nostre... Paolino Paperino quack! 15:56, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo, allora proverò a fare così! Direi di rimanere fedeli il più possibile a Barks o, al limite, a Don Rosa! Paolino Paperino quack! 16:17, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahahahah va bene dai, due o tre immagini di Gottfredson te le concedo :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 16:32, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) No no, assolutamente! Anzi, ci fa piacere se pubblicizzi un pò! Se vuoi posso anche nominarti amministratore della nostra pagina Facebook, così sei più libero.. Paolino Paperino quack! 17:30, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok bene! Se vuoi mi trovi in chat della wiki ora ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:43, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Pikappa Ciao Arare, Grazie per il benvenuto. Rispondendo alla tua domanda, no, non sono stato io a cancellare la categoria Universo dei paperi dalle schede dei pg di Pk, in ogni caso l'ho ripristinata in alcune di esse e sistemerò anche le altre quando ne avrò il tempo. Riguardo a Zoster nella terza serie non posso aiutare, ho solo alcuni numeri, peraltro nella ristampa su Paperinik cult, da cui poi è nato il mio interesse per il mondo di Pk (in effetti possedevo già, dimenticati, la raccolta I viaggiatori del tempo e PKNA #18, o forse la ristampa). Ah, poi volevo chiedere due cose: 1- Ma c'è veramente qualcuno che lavora sulla scheda di Gorthan? Perché è da quando mi sono iscritto che dà "lavori in corso" ed è sempre uguale (ovvero praticamente vuota), personalmente non mi sembra tanto corretto. 2- Sarebbe lecito fare una scheda sullo Yiostly? E se sì, in che sezione/categoria rientrerebbe?--Sublime Zatnor (discussioni) 14:48, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ciao fratello! Ok,farò come dici tu riguardo a Epic Mickey. Ma ti volevo chiedere una cosa: ho appena visitato le pagine di Jeremy Mouse e Topolinda,e mi sembra alquanto assurdo che lui e lei siano fratelli,siccome lui di cognome fa Mouse e lei,secondo questa wiki almeno,de' Topey. Inoltre mi sembra strano e impossibile che Jeremy sia da parte materna,mentre Topolinda può darsi,siccome anche Topolino fa di cognome Mouse (il suo nome originale infatti è Mickey Mouse,non dimenticarlo!!! :) ;-)). Qualche tempo fa,stando a quanto mi risultava dai fumetti e da Wikipedia,avevo provato a fare uno schizzo di Albero Genealogico di Topolino,dove Jeremy mi risultava fratello del padre (Manfred Mouse,secondo Wikipedia) e Topolinda sorella della madre (Mildred Rat,secondo Wikipedia,quindi anche Topolinda dovrebbe fare di cognome Rat). Quindi...che mi puoi dire? P.S.:mi pare che Top de' Tops sia il bisnonno di Topolino,non un antenato! Gnokko,bulublu Ehi,Ar,sì,sì,lo so che nessun disegnatore o sceneggiatore ha mai ideato un albero genealogico della famiglia dei Topi,intendevo che sono stato IO a provare a farne uno,nel quale Jeremy Mouse e Topolinda mi risultavano fratelli,rispettivamente,del padre e della madre di Topolino!!! ;-) Ecco. CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!,Gnokko,bulubulu P.S.:Chi è che sta lavorando da 3 ANNI(si fa per dire...)alla pag. di Topolinda??? P.S.S.:Ho modificato la pag. di Atomino Bip Bip,mettendo come specie solamente "Atomo" e non "Atomo antropomorfo",perchè nè Enigm nè lo stesso Atomino ha mai dichiarato di aver assunto una forma diversa da quella originale,se non sbaglio(CORREGGIMI SE INVECE '''SBAGLIO!!!!!!!!) P.S.S.S.:volevo chiederti: se creo una pagina,non quella di Epic Mickey a cui sto lavorando anche se non la ho ancora iniziata,mi si inserisce da sola nelle categorie o devo pensarci io(e come)? P.S.S.S.S.:Tutti questi P.S. sono stati gentilmente offerti dall' Utente che si fa chiamare Gnokko,che poi sarei sempre IO,Gnokko,bulubulu Ciao! Provvedo quanto prima ad aggiornare i social. A riguardo delle storie online, effettivamente, non avevo mai pensato di linkare direttamente il .pdf piuttosto che la pagina del file. Buona idea, comunque! Se ci dividiamo le parti, in questa settimana posso darti una mano! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:19, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Argh,un Albero Genealogico della famiglia dei Topi...al computer...beh,ci posso provare...casomai mi faccio aiutare da mio padre che si occupa prprio di computer...OK,fratello,ci proverò!!!! CIIIIIIAOOOOOOO!!!! Gnokko,bulubulu Ah,scusa,sono SEMPRE IO,l'Albero lo vuoi a disegni(come ad esempio quello di Don Rosa) che poi lo carico sul PC o a schema(chessò...tipo l'Albero Genealocico di Ron di Harry Potter su wikipedia,indirizzo: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Weasley)??? Gnokko,bulubulu Una rielaborazione di PaperPedia? E che cos'è??? E,scusa l'ignoranza,ma firmarmi in che senso e come? E,le immagini,fatte da me o già fatte? Eh...nn sono molto esperto di computer... Comunque,ultima domanda:vuoi che nell'Albero Genealogico ci metta anche Oswald,ovviamente con Ortensia e i Coniglietti? Ah,ultimissima dom.:metto anche i cognomi(anche se viene "Topolino Mouse")? Gnokko,bulubulu Ciao, eccomi, scusa il ritardo. Spero di aiutarti quanto prima nella modifica dei link ai pdf nelle pagine relative delle storie online e intanto pensavo che potremmo approfittare della situazione per categorizzare queste pagine (che al momento sono sprovvisti di categoria). Per quanto riguarda il template Copyright Disney, credo che, a rigore, andrebbe messo, anche se non lo abbiamo mai fatto. Per questo direi che, visto che modifichiamo tutte le pagine con link alle storie, facciamo un lavoro ben fatto, aggiungendo la categoria opportuna e inserendo il template Copyright. Cosa ne dici? Paolino Paperino quack! 16:40, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Ciao e buona Pasqua in ritardo! Ti chiedo scusa ma questi giorni sono sempre stato un pò in giro, quindi non ho più avuto occasione di risponderti. Vedo che anche tu sei in vacanza, quindi va bene così, magari giovedì inizio a modificare qualcosa. Dobbiamo solo decidere la categoria, basta anche solo una categoria di servizio come "link alla storie", "file storie", ... non so. Hai qualche idea? Paolino Paperino quack! 19:56, apr 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Purtroppo causa studio non ho più letto Topolino...puoi dirmi quindi di più su questa nuova saga? Così vedo cosa scrivere su Facebook e Twitter! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:29, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah sì mi ero dimenticato di parlare delle categorie! Per me va bene "Collegamenti storie online", stavo pensando se ci fosse qualcosa di più corto ma non credo di no :-/ (comunque ho scritto su Facebook e Twitter) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:53, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Ottimo lavoro per il post esplicativo. Direi che, a quando vedo da Cuori nello Yukon/pdf, la nuova disposizione faccia anche una bella figura come impatto visivo! Comunque le pagine che mi hai indicato (e in generale tutte quelle di Don Rosa non appartenenti alla Saga) erano caricate su un sito inglese che ha chiuso i battenti, però dovrebbero esserci già tutte su PaperZone (per esempio Una faccenda di estrema gravità), quindi si dovrebbe solo trattare di sostituire i link con quelli del PZ! Paolino Paperino quack! 21:17, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Senti Ar,riguardo all'albero genealogico del Topo,non è che verrebbe una gran roba come quello dei paperi di Don Rosa,perché parte da Top de Tops,di cui non si conosce nemmeno la moglie,poi viene Topina de Tops,sua figlia,che si sa solo che si è sposata con uno che di cognome faceva "Mouse",da cui è nato il padre di Topolino,e non si conoscono nemmeno i genitori della madre di Topolino e della zia Topolinda! Inoltre,6 sicuro di aggiungerci anche quello di Minni? Voglio dire,non sono sposati! Comunque anche il suo non sarebbe sta gran roba: c'è il bisnonno,la bisnonna è sconosciuta,vengono poi i nonni di Minni(la nonna non si sa neanche da chi è nata),la madre di Minni non si sa da chi sia nata e nemmeno il nome(anche se secondo Wikipedia sarebbe Mary,se non sbaglio),poi si sa che Minni ha una sorella,di cui però non si conosce né il suo nome,nè il nome del marito,da cui sono nate Millie e Melody,le nipotine di Minni... Senti,nn è ke posso copiare un pokino da Wikipedia???? E che ne dici di creare una pag. su Millie e Melody? E poi,mi pare un po' assurdo che TUTTI,ma proprio TUTTI i parenti di Minni facciano di cognome "Mouse":OK,per i maschi,ma anche le femmine aggiuntive alla famiglia(cioè che si sono sposate)...ad esempio: Matilda Mouse,nonna;Agatha Mouse,zia; la madre,Mary Mouse secondo Wikipedia...boh,nn so. Dimmi tu come fare. Gnokko,bulubulu Allora,intanto io non ho mai detto che è troppo incasinato,ed ho anche già una bozza pronta,ma le mie domande erano: 1)Minni e Topolino non sono sposati,perchè dovrei unire i due alberi? 2)Mi pare assurdo che tutti i parenti di Minni terminino con il cognome "Mouse":ti disp. se ne cambio qualcuno? 3)Sì,ho una bozza pronta,però è molto piccola...o che mi invento qualche personaggio in più,oppure la lascio così com'è,tu che dici? Ekko. Gnokko,bulubulu Ciao! Tutto bene? Ho qualche dubbio riguardo le voci in vetrina...noi avevamo stabilito che la cadenza fosse quindicinale..quindi volevamo tenere una voce non una settimana ma due settimane...per evitare di utilizzare troppo voci della wiki per poi ricominciare il giro! Da quanto ho visto (ma non so se sia così) tu la cambi ogni settimana...se fosse così potresti cambiarla ogni due? Perchè le voci di PP non sono infinite e quindi avevamo deciso così..scusa se invece mi sbaglio! Saluti Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:14, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Allora,basta,ho deciso: unisco i 2 alberi,è vero,nn sono sposati,ma il loro è un fidanzamento ufficiale. Casomai ne faccio 2 versioni: una con tutti ke fanno di cognome "Mouse" e un altro dove cambio il cognome di alcuni,ok? Gnokko,bulubulu Ecco. Almeno un albero dovrebbe essere pronto x dopodomani,dopodopodomani o dopodopodopodomani,xkè ho un bel po' di impegni...ma prima devo chiarire un dubbio: su Wikipedia leggo ke Marissa Mouse è la madre di Minni (appunto soprannominata Mary,come ti dicevo nei giorni scorsi),qua invece leggo che è sua zia...mah... Gnokko,bulubulu Tenendo conto che le anche le pagine in bacheca non sono infinite...direi due settimane! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 20:06, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) No, purtroppo ho solo le prime tre pagine. Grazie. Ciao l'ho tolto perchè volevo approfondirlo ulteriormente..infatti ho messo "Lavori in corso" e se hai notato è ancora incompleto, quando ho un po' di tempo modifico e amplio...forse sono stato affrettato a cancellare tutto diretto..ma mi sembrava interessante come approfondimento Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:42, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Capito. Ciao! Grazie per i complimenti! =) Tutte le storie e le anteprime le trovo sul sito di Topolino.it nella sezione "Edicola". 22:50, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Benvenuto Piacere di conoscerti, Arare. Sì, devo dire che Casty è l'autore italiano che preferisco, insieme a Tito Faraci. Mi piace molto il suo stile di narrazione e il modo in cui caratterizza i personaggi (recentemente, poi, ho appreso da una sua intervista che è un fan di "Doctor Who", e dal momento che anche io ne sono molto appassionato, la mia simpatia verso di lui è aumentata). Per quanto riguarda la storia, fin dalla prima volta che l'ho letta è diventata una, se non la, delle mie preferite di Casty (tra l'altro, se cerchi su Wikipedia c'è una pagina dedicata alla storia, sempre opera mia). Cambiando un attimo discorso, conosci i fumetti Sergio Bonelli Editore? Se così fosse, potresti essermi utile, anche da un'altra parte... Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 11:44, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto che hai creato Topolino e il mondo che verrà... Anche a me era piaciuta molto quella storia, sicuramente una delle migliori di Casty. Se avrò tempo, dopo aver finito "la marea dei secoli", ti darò una mano, anche se è da un po' che non la leggo, anche perché non so bene dove siano, in casa mia, i numeri in questione... Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 13:52, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, va bene... Ormai per questa ho già fatto così, e mi parrebbe un "sacrilegio" accorciarla, però terrò a mente la questione per le mie successive modifiche. A volte lavoro così perché di solito sono io a "cercarmi" gli spoiler, che siano di film, serie televisive o altro... Non so perché, non riesco a resistere! :) Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 15:15, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Sapevo che prima o poi me l'avresti chiesto...nono,è pronto,solo che ora non sono sul mio PC ma su quello di mio zio e che una settimana fa ho combinato un casino in casa e mio papà mi ha staccato il computer...dai,ancora un po'... --Gnokko,bulubulu 12:16, mag 20, 2013 (UTC) Grazie, ho corretto il link ora punta al file giusto! 21:01, mag 20, 2013 (UTC) Ehi,Ar,sulla pag. del progetto Topolinia ho notato che c'è da creare una pag. su Patrizio e Patrizia Porcelli...io non so chi sono,ma forse ce li ho nei 2 miliardi di fumetti ke ho a casa...ah,no,sono "solo" 3000!!! Cmq,se vuoi dirmi tu,tanto per iniziare,ki sono,così mi faciliti un po' la ricerca... --Gnokko,bulubulu 09:20, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) Sì,sul LEGGENDARIO 3000 l'ho vista... Gnokko,bulubulu 16:20, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) In questi giorni sono parecchio impegnata e mi sono ricordata appena di Paperinik Appgrade... Sono le 2:50 di notte e sto finendo di studiare gli arretrati(in realtà sono anche insonne...per di più sto poco bene -.-") Quindi..non credo che avrò tempo di scannerizzare le storie prima del 27 giugno(esami...) -ho sonno- Ciao :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ciao! Tutto bene, molto stanco però.. e tu?? Comunque ero certo di averti nominato amministratore di lunga data sulla pagina facebook, invece no a quanto pare. Credo di essere anche impedito con la pagina ma mi pare che serva il tuo indirizzo mail di facebook per completare la nomina ad amministratore... (Se preferisci mandamela in privato su fb) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:53, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato! Scusa l'attesa, ho avuto molto da fare. Prometto di ri-mettermi al lavoro. per inizare mi prendo Oberon. Naturalmente ho dimenticato la firma... Valvol (discussioni) 16:07, giu 13, 2013 (UTC) Scusami. Ciao, se hai tempo, quando sei connesso, passa un attimo in chat ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 08:25, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, scusa non ci ho più pensato! Piuttosto aspettiamo il termine degli esami, non c'è fretta! :-) Sono questioni che preferirei discutere in privato e anche con possibilità di dialogo più diretto, per questo ti ho chiesto di sentirci in chat. Buono studio! Paolino Paperino quack! 20:27, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, scusa oggi pomeriggio non ero a casa e sono tornato solamente ora. A riguardo delle affermazioni dell'anonimo, ho preso due analisi che hai rimosso e ho provato a cercare alcune frasi su Google, ma non ho trovato corrispondenze. Non so a che cosa si riferisca, comunque non credo intendesse prenderci in giro, magari possiamo chiedergli maggiori spiegazioni. Paolino Paperino quack! 18:13, lug 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Scusami, questa settimana ero via in campeggio e sono tornato ora. Possiamo sentirci in chat quando preferisci! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:26, lug 14, 2013 (UTC) Scusa il ritardo. Da adesso in poi ci sono! Paolino Paperino quack! 15:28, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Arare, grazie per avermi subito accolto in questa comunità!! Seguo questo sito da mesi, ormai, ed è veramente molto bello, specie la parte sulla banda Disney!! Come avrai potuto vedere ho segnalato che nella storia "L'invasore di Forte Paperopoli, il secondo PDF non funziona. Sai a chi potrei rivolgermi nello specifico?? Grazie! Chat? :) Paolino Paperino quack! 07:45, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho risposto subito.. non ti arrivano i miei messaggi? :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 08:17, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare ti sto contattando perchè sto iniziando ad avere seri problemi con l'editor html del blog : stamattina ho provato a postare un'altra mia fic e sembrava bella ordinata con le immagini e tutto il resto, poi ho dato un'occhiata all'anteprima e risultava tutta appiccicata in un blocco unico! Non ho assolutamente intenzione di presentarla in quelle condizioni... Ho fatto copia incolla con il documento che avevo salvato in precedenza, l'ho fatto anche per Silent Chrismas e non mi ha dato alcun tipo di problemi, me l'ha impaginata subito bene! Puoi darmi qualche dritta? Perchè sinceramente non ho voglia di riscrivere tutto daccapo ma se non c'è altro modo lo farò... Virgi <3 Salve Arare, scusa il disturbo, ma vorrei chiederti un aiuto tecnico: come si fa a cambiare mail? Proprio non riesco a capirlo... Se non la cambio le notifiche arriveranno a quella vecchia e non le vedrò mai. Grazie per l'aiuto in anticipo! No no io faccio copia e incolla senza codice sorgente e il testo mi esce ordinato con le pause ed i punti a capo, invece nell'anteprima appare come un blocco compatto! Ora riprovo a postare, se succede di nuovo cerco di modificarlo :) Si si tutto ok ho postato proprio questa sera, ho dovuto inserire io tutti gli spazi ma almeno è ordinato e ci sono le immagini caricate bene :) Giusto la firma provvedo subito e buona partenza! =D Virginbell (discussioni) 20:38, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Arare, grazie per aver contribuito a migliorare la prima pagina da me creata! a proposito volevo chiederti alcune cose sulle categorie: Amici dei paperi mi sembra piuttosto vaga, ci sono paperi parenti, paperi antenati, paperi non parenti, non-paperi, insomma di tutto un po'. E poi, amici di chi? Anche Amelia e Rockerduck sono paperi, quindi tanto varrebbe inserirci anche Maga Magò e Lusky, no? o per amici si intende "buoni"? Poi, a proposito di quella Oretta Paporetta, avevo pensato che sarebbe interessante inserirla in una categoria di "personaggi comparsi in una sola storia", che mi sembra esista in Picsou Wiki ma non in Paperpedia, e altrettanto trovo che sarebbe interessante "personaggi mai comparsi in nessuna storia", si può fare? Grazie e scusa se non riesco a essere molto assiduo nel sito!Mondopapero (discussioni) 15:11, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao e grazie ancora, proverò a inserire le categorie. Quanto a Paperinika mi è sembrato che in certi punti i toni fossero piuttosto faziosi, o scherzosi, non so, comunque francamente poco enciclopedici. Poi il femminismo è una cosa seria e ritengo che la pagina su un personaggio dei fumetti non sia la sede adatta per affrontare la questione. Almeno, la voce mi è apparsa in contrasto con quasi tutte le altre che si distinguono per toni più pacati e oggettivi, poi naturalmente è solo quello che penso, non so se il commento è sembrato antipatico. Ciao!Mondopapero (discussioni) 13:47, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) haha no fai pure,Andrea!Ne sarei molto felice :) Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi Ciao e grazie ancora. Io conosco la "Storia e gloria" perché ho una vecchissima edizione Oscar Mondadori. I personaggi sono moltissimi e credo che almeno la maggior parte si potrebbero inserire in Paperpedia; come caratterizzazioni non sono originali in quanto per lo più replicano i personaggi moderni (come nelle famose parodie della scuola italiana: in ogni epoca e in ogni luogo si immagina che siano esistiti un "Paperino", un "Paperone", tre "Qui Quo Qua" ecc.) però comunque sono interessanti. Se credi un po' per volta potrei continuare a inserirne, c'è un po' il problema delle immagini (quelle di Paperon-Papà e di Oretta erano già su Paperpedia) e posso provare a fare delle foto del volume con la mia modesta macchinetta, però non è detto che vengano bene. Oggi provo con Paperin de la Scalogna...Mondopapero (discussioni) 14:14, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ho visto la pagina Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi e mi sembra tutto molto interessante, e molto belle anche le copertine dei Topolini del 1970. Poi la leggerò con calma e magari parleremo di qualcosa in particolare. A proposito di template: per le quattro (oggi ho aggiunto anche Trisnonna Papera) che ho creato io ho usato un template con "residenza", "nascita", "morte"... che però evidentemente non è lo stesso presente nelle voci preesistenti (Cleopat-Perina, Pippus Augustus e Petronius Paperonius) che hanno altri parametri. Si potrebbero armonizzare, che ne pensi? Mondopapero (discussioni) 16:46, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Come scusa? non ho capito granché... tutto a posto con la storia dei Paperi? a proposito, una curiosità: come hai/avete fatto a scoprire o a dedurre le date precise di nascita e di morte di PIPPUS AUGUSTUS?!?Mondopapero (discussioni) 16:10, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) PDF Bonjour Arare ! J'ai une question pour toi/vous : est-ce que les PDF d'histoires sont-ils vraiment autorisés en Italie ? Merci pour ta réponse ;) Simswiki (discussion) Simswiki (discussion) 10:29, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Eh bien, il me semble que scanner autant de contenu n'est pas autorisé en France, c'est ce que pense tous les membres de l'administration. Oui, on aimerait faire pareil... Simswiki (discussion) Simswiki (discussion) 12:30, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Arare, sono un utente nuovo. mi sono accorto che cercando nella wiki moltissimi personaggi secondari apparsi di rado nelle storie non hanno ancora una pagina, forse perchè non abbiamo abbastanza informazioni. io ho la collana completa della Grande Dinastia dei Paperi, volevo sapere se poteva essere utile nel creare nuove wiki o per modificarle. scusa se ti richiamo Arare, vorrei sapere se potresti aggiungere la carta d'identità che hai fatto a paperhone anche a bomba serpenero. grazie No, sto pregando la mia vicina di casa di registrami da tre giorni ma ha sempre da fare. Sono contento che ti piaccia quello che ho scritto sulla saga, ma allora le immagini le metti te? Sono lo stesso che ha aggiunto la saga di messer papero. Stavo pensando ad aggiungere il template per andare da una storia all'altra. potresti metterlo tu che non lo trovo. Grazie. volevo sapere una cosa. Ma ho creato confusione con la modifica sul cognome di qui quo e qua? Ho visto che c'era un po' di gente che non era d'accordo...Montemignaio (discussioni) 13:46, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Quella di "Qui Quo Qua De Paperinis", non so se c'è ancora, forse l'hanno tolta. No no, era stato solo segnalato. Anche a me sembra strano, però l'ho letto sulla Grande Dinastia dei Paperi, ma non so da dove l'hanno preso. Vabbè apparte questo, cosa c'è da fare per il progetto delle saghe italiane? Vorrei dare una mano. come fai a scrivere nella chat scusa?..non ci sto capendo nullaMontemignaio (discussioni) 14:06, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, volevo sapere qualcosa in più sulle chat. sono delle chat private tra due utenti o ci possono accedere tutti? come funziona? Una domanda... Ciao Arare, volevo chiederti perché l'artcolo Slye de' Paperoni sarebbe un abbozzo. Grazie in anticipo Valenzasca (discussioni) 11:29, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) Sì, ma non c'è nient'altro su quel personaggio Ciao, tutto bene e tu? :-) In realtà la bacheca è piuttosto facile da attivare. Ai tempi in cui è stata introdotta, io e Boo avevamo delle riserve sulla sua attivazione ma, ora come ora (vista anche la facilità del forum), mi accorgo che è uno strumento piuttosto semplice e ordinato (rispetto al caos delle discussioni) e potremmo benissimo implementarla nella nostra wiki. Se vuoi posso farlo anche subito, dimmi tu! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 22:06, ago 20, 2013 (UTC)